Message In A Flower
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: With flowers with hidden message being given out and a rather large chart to help will the feelings between friends finally be realised? And will Ryuuko end up hurting the only one that he's ever seen as his brother? AU 'Gakuen Facotor'


**Message In A Flower**

**A/N - **probably the most corny-fluffy thing you will ever read, okay it's not that bad, I kid, hope you like it!

**Summary** - With flowers with hidden message being given out and a rather large chart to help will the feelings between friends finally be realised? And will Ryuuko end up hurting the only one that he's ever seen as his brother? And how does Sawaki guess things so accurately?

**Parings: **ShiroRyuu (Shirogane x Ryuuko), HomuShi (Homurbi x Shisui).

**Warnings: **Shounen Ai, fluff, over use of flowers, Sawaki knowing too much.

…

Homurabi snorted loudly upon hearing a large group of boys talking about Valentines day tomorrow, he hated that day, it was an all boys school, so yeah half of the student body was gay and Homurabi got pretty creeped out when he received gifts.

"Are you giving a gift to anyone tomorrow Homurabi?" asked Sawaki, Homurabi's best, if not only, friend.

"As if, I doubt you are either." he said glancing at his friend with a smirk.

"No I'm not of course, but I assume you will still receive gifts anyway." he said grinning when Homurabi's face fell and he slammed his head on his desk, "I do believe your step brother Shirogane is giving some though."

"Ha? To who…" Homurabi paused for a moment, "there probably for that Ryuuko guy he's always with."

"That's what I thought as well." before their conversation could go any further the bell rang signalling last period.

Tomorrow would be Valentines day, it was the one day of the year Homurabi wanted to crawl in a hole and die, public displays of affection made him sick.

"Okay class because it's valentines day tomorrow I thought we would learn about the origins of it!" said their teacher with a smile, most of the students cheered.

Homurabi grumbled under his breath, "why me?"

…

The rest of the day came and went in the blink of an eye and everyone was walking out of school heading home, Ryuuko stood by the gate his long black hair was tied up in a pony tail and it swayed gently in the breeze as he waited for Shirogane to meet up with him.

_I wonder if Shirogane will give anyone presents? _thought Ryuuko,

"Ryuuko, we can leave now." said Shirogane, when had he gotten there wondered Ryuuko as he began walking up the street with his childhood friend.

The walk was mostly in silence until they reached Ryuuko's house, "so, you giving anyone something for valentines day tomorrow?" asked Shirogane.

"Yes, I am." smiled Ryuuko.

"To who?" he pressed.

"That's a secret." whispered Ryuuko, "see you tomorrow Shirogane." with that Ryuuko entered his home, leaving Shirogane to walk home and ponder who Ryuuko was giving a gift to. _It could be anyone, _thought Shirogane, _there's heaps a of guys that have crushes on Ryuuko._

"Augh…" groaned Shirogane, a horrible realisation hitting him, "if he gives one to Kou I'm going to murder that mutt, he follows Ryuuko like a puppy, it's infuriating!"

_And I'm talking to myself… _thought Shirogane with embarrassment as he earned a strange look from a women walking past with her young child, _well then, it's time to sort out my gift…_

…

_**Valentines Day **__(Or in Homurabi's case Hell.)_

Homurabi had barely managed to get two steps in the school grounds before having a box of chocolates thrust into his arms, the person who gave them to him was a mystery, they ran away before Homurabi could see them and add them down on his "Hit List". Walking to his locker Homurabi threw the chocolates in the nearest bin and unlocked his locker.

_What the fuck…?_

Someone had left flowers in his locker. His locker. How the hell did they get the combination for it?

Homurabi picked the flowers up and looked at them suspiciously.

"Ah, Primroses, they mean I can't live without you, you know." Homurabi glanced over his shoulder and saw Sawaki leaning against the locker next to his.

"Why the hell would you know that Sawaki?" asked Homurabi, slightly disturbed.

"It's up on that giant list over there," said Sawaki pointing to a list posted on the notice board, "apparently it's to help people decode their gifts."

"Psh, people are actually trying to get meanings from these things." Homurabi said shaking the flowers in question.

"It would appears so, however it appears your gift was chosen with care," said Sawaki, "there is no way a person would randomly choose a primrose and not know the meaning."

"What are you babbling about Sawaki?"

"I'm saying this person researched the meaning of the flower and especially brought it for you." said Sawaki loving the shocked expression on his friends face.

"Good morning Sawaki, Homurabi." floated a gentle voice.

"Good morning Shisui, have you been swamped by gifts yet?" asked Sawaki, thinking about how the poor younger student had carried about dozens of chocolate boxes last year.

Shisui laughed nervously, "no not yet, it's flattering that people give me gifts but last year was, well… oh!" Shisui paused looking at the flowers Homurabi was holding, "Homurabi, you've already received flowers."

"Yeah, Sawaki was trying to convince me and I quote from the poetic bastard that someone brought them with great care to show meaning." he glared and Sawaki but the blonde ignored him.

"Perhaps they did," Shisui said with a small smile, "someone may love you very much Homurabi."

Was it just Homurabi or were the green haired kids cheeks going red?

"W-well, I'll be going now, enjoy your valentines day you two." with that said, Shisui hurried up the hall to his class.

There was silence between Sawaki and Homurabi for a while until Sawaki got a large grin on his face, "I think Shisui gave you those flowers."

Homurabi choked on his own spit.

…

Meanwhile in class 2A Ryuuko's face was beat red as he stared at the white roses laying all over his desk. He wasn't expecting to have this happen to him, certainly perhaps a youngster giving him a box of chocolates but this was, very thoughtful.

_I wonder _thought Ryuuko gathering up his white roses and walking over to the long list of flowers and their meanings on the back wall of the classroom.

"Oh my…" murmured Ryuuko softly, the chart said _"Several white roses: Purity"._

It brought a smile to Ryuuko's flushed face.

Just down the hall Shirogane was having a similar feeling as he stared at the chart on the wall holding a bunch of thornless roses. He blushed despite how much he tried not to, I mean who wouldn't blush if the flowers they received meant love at first sight. Shirogane walked down the hall past Ryuuko's classroom to his own, 3A.

_Today is going to be a long day…_thought Shirogane glancing out the corner of his eye and seeing a group of shy looking boys holding flowers and chocolates hiding behind the door to his classroom, _oh boy…_

…

"Kou, you still haven't given Ryuuko your flowers." said Shisui looking at the boy who was peering into Ryuuko's classroom.

"I can't do it!" he cried spinning around to face Shisui, "can you give them to him for me?"

"W-what? Why me?"

"Please Shisui! Play cupid for me! Just once!" he pleaded.

Shisui sighed, "Alright, just this once."

"If I didn't love Ryuuko I would kiss you Shisui!" he said hugging the boy instead, "I will never ask you for anything ever again."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," he joked taking the flowers from Kou, "I'll tell him their from a secret admirer okay?"

"Sure, though I think he'll know there from me." said Kou sheepishly with a grin.

"What do you…" Shisui turned in time to see Kou dashing up the hall, "mean? oh never mind."

Shisui walked into to Ryuuko's classroom and stood in front of Ryuuko, "I have a delivery of flowers for you."

"Sh-Shisui! From you!"

"Goodness no!"

"Oh… that would have been awkward." said Ryuuko slowly, taking the flowers from Shisui, "these flowers are…"

"There Mimosa, I believe." said Shisui watching Ryuuko scan through the flower meaning list.

"Ah!" Ryuuko made a small noise and he smiled almost sadly, "I know who these are from."

"Kou said you would." said Shisui.

"Only he would give me flowers that mean secret love." Ryuuko shook his head, "have you received a gift yet Shisui?"

"I've gotten some chocolates from the younger boys, it's quite embarrassing really." he said honestly.

"Don't worry I'm sure someone here has more taste then them." said Ryuuko reassuringly.

Shisui just nodded, "I better get to class, see you later then."

With that the green haired boy left and Ryuuko retreated to his seat glancing at the two lot's of flowers he'd received already.

_Kou, what am I going to do with you…_

…

_**Valentines Day continues and it's now second period **__(how time flies)_

PE wasn't a subject Ryuuko particularly liked nor was he all that good at it. Ryuuko reluctantly walked into the change rooms and he spotted Shirogane at his locker, next to his own.

"Shirogane!" he called hurrying over to him, "will your class be joining ours for PE again?"

"Yeah, seems the teachers have decided to make this a routine thing." he said putting away his normal uniform, already changed into his PE uniform, though he didn't wear the full thing, choosing to wear the correct shirt but instead of those far to short shorts he settled for long black pants.

"It's not so bad is it? I'm not alone like this, I have you." said Ryuuko with a smile as he opened his locker, he squeaked slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's left a rose in my locker." he said picking it up, roses generally meant love but Ryuuko wondered if there was another meaning too.

"People seem to be leaving flowers in lockers these days." said Shirogane turning around as Ryuuko got changed.

"Oh my, did someone leave them in your locker as well?" asked Ryuuko, his voice was muffled and Shirogane could tell he was pulling his shirt over his head, the temptation to turn around was quite strong at this point.

"Yeah, they did." he said, turning when he heard Ryuuko's locker close, the raven haired teen was still holding the red rose, "what are you going to do with it?"

"I'll keep it of course! But I guess I'll just leave it here until we return." he said tucking the rose in the vent of his locker making sure it wouldn't fall out.

"Ryuuko," the boy in question turned, "You really need to get some longer pants."

Ryuuko's face turned bright red, his shorts had shrunk in the wash and were shorter than they once were.

"I-I know, I haven't really thought about it, besides don't you get hot wearing long pants?" he said trying to change the subject and forget the fact Shirogane was probably just staring at his ass.

"No, I don't feel the heat."

"How nice for you." muttered Ryuuko, the poor boy felt the heat bad and hated summer so he spent most of his time locked up in his house with the air conditioner on eating ice cream and ice blocks. The two headed out the double doors which lead to the sport field, Ryuuko silently prayed they wouldn't be playing something like touch football, he really didn't want to be running around in this heat. Admittedly it was only spring and it was still fairly cool but to Ryuuko it was too hot.

Shirogane glared down some of Ryuuko's class mates that were staring and drooling at Ryuuko's tiny shorts, the ruby eyed boy seemed oblivious to this fact.

"Shirogane, have you wondered who gave you your flowers?" asked Ryuuko, out of the blue.

"Ah, sure I guess why?"

"Just curious, I want to know who left me all those white roses on my desk," said Ryuuko a blush coming to his cheeks, "I think it was a very sweet thing to do."  
Shirogane glanced away concealing a light blush to his cheeks.

"All right boys! Get over here so I can mark the role!" hollered their PE teacher.

As the boys began to gather Ryuuko looked at Shirogane and muttered, "I really hope we're not playing touch football."

"Of course we're not playing touch football Ryuuko!" said the teacher, seemingly outraged.

"Thank goodness, it's so hot I thought-"

"We're playing _Tackle_ Football!"

Ryuuko dropped to the ground and hung his head, "why is it always me with bad luck?" he whimpered.

Shirogane knelt beside him and patted his back, "there, there." admittedly it was said sarcastically because Shirogane was used to Ryuuko's dramatic scenes, he rolled his eyes when Ryuuko pretended to cry.

"Teacher? Can I be a cheerleader instead?"

Shirogane's eyes widened twice their normal size.

"Uuh, Ryuuko I don't know…"

Shirogane promptly stood and death glared his teacher, "just let him sit out if you don't want to have a football kicked in your face."

"O-o-okay…" the teacher stuttered, "R-Ryuuko, y-you just sit out."

"Thankyou teacher!" said Ryuuko, a bright smile now on his face, oblivious to the rest of his classmates who were silently crying because there was no way they could get their hands on him anymore.

…

"So are you going to send any flowers in response to yours?"

"For last time Sawaki I'm not giving _anyone __**anything**_, this whole valentines day stuff is just plain stupid." Homurabi growled snapping the pencil he was holding and cursing slightly.

"Hm, very well then I'll stop pestering you about it." he said holding up his hands as a sort of symbol of peace between the two friends.

"You get anything from anyone yet?" asked Homurabi digging through his pencil case trying to find another pencil.

The two were currently in the schools library since their teacher for second period failed to show up.

"No, if you remember last year I didn't receive anything either, I'm not a gay magnet like you are," said Sawaki an all to cocky smirk on his face when Homurabi glared at him, "I'm also not liked by many people anyway, so that probably has something to do with it."

Now that Homurabi thought about it Sawaki didn't really talk to anyone other than him, and if he had to Shisui and Shirogane, so far as Homurabi new Sawaki hadn't spoken a word to Ryuuko or that Kou kid that followed him all the time.

"Do you have a grudge against Ryuuko and his dog like stalker?" asked Homurabi, he took note that Sawaki stiffened slightly.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Ha, as if I'd believe that, what'd they do to you to make you hate them so much?" he questioned.

"It's not that I hate Ryuuko, in fact I get on quite well with him, it's that bastard Kou that I'd like to push off a cliff." he said eye twitching every so slightly, it was a quirk Homurabi found highly amusing.

"Why?"

"Because when he first came to this school he hit on me and tried to molest me!" raged Sawaki standing up out of his seat and slamming his hands down on the table, he was immediately shushed my the librarian and blushed in a embarrassment, sitting down in his seat.

"You were saying?" urged the red head, he had always wondered why Sawaki seemed to like challenging him at martial arts when they had sports carnivals.

"Anyway, he thought I was a girl so I got mad and punched him in the face." said Sawaki crossing his arms over his chest with an expression that was crossed between a frown and a pout.

"Wait, so is that why he has that scar across his eye?"

"Yeah…"

Homurabi was silent for a long time. He had no idea Sawaki could get so angry, he was always so calm and composed, Kou must have really invaded his personal space.

"I didn't think you were that strong." Homurabi smirked.

"Just because I'm shorter than you doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"Sure it doesn't _shorty_."

"Don't call me that!"

…

"Shirogane you seemed to being having, err _fun_ out there during that lesson." said Ryuuko who had since changed out of his PE clothes and was now standing outside one of the shower cubicles waiting for Shirogane to finish.

"Did I?" Shirogane muttered turning off the shower and drying himself off quickly.

"If I counted correctly you tackled nearly every single one of them…" Ryuuko trailed off and pulled a face, "even the ones _on _your team."

"Must have done it without noticing." said Shirogane with a cocky and somewhat pissed off look on his face as he quickly got dressed.

"Why the ones on your team?"

"No real reason." _Because they had it coming, no one pervs on you and gets out un scathed. _

"Don't lie to me Shirogane." said Ryuuko sternly.

"They should learn not to perv on you, then they may have survived." he said slamming open the door making Ryuuko jump.

"They were perving on me? When?" asked Ryuuko genuinely puzzled.

"Your obliviousness to these things is amazing Ryuuko, would you like a prize?" asked Shirogane sarcastically.

"Now that's just rude." frowned Ryuuko following Shirogane out of the change rooms to the cafeteria for their first break.

Shirogane sighed, "never mind, I just don't like it when they do it, if one of them ever touches you I will literally snap them in two."

"You'd do that for me?" asked Ryuuko, blushing despite the statement being so violent.

"Of course!"

Ryuuko smiled despite himself as the two got their standard cafeteria lunches and sat down, Shisui joining them shortly after.

"Shisui I'm going to tell you something and you need to tell me if you think it's weird alright?" said Ryuuko with a dead serious face.

"Ahh, okay." he said a little unsure.

"Shirogane tackled every single person, including the ones on his team, during PE because they perved on me," said Ryuuko looking intently at Shisui, "what do you think?"

Shisui chuckled and smiled, "considering it's Shirogane I'd say it's a kind gesture."

"What do you mean considering it's me?" Shirogane demanded glaring slightly.

"I'm just saying you don't show how you're really feeling a lot." said Shisui peacefully.

Shirogane ignored him choosing to poke at his food instead, Ryuuko shook his head with a smile at Shirogane's sulky behaviour.

"Have you approached Kou yet Ryuuko?" asked Shisui.

"No," groaned Ryuuko lowering his head onto the table, "honestly, I don't know what to do about him."

"Just tell him the truth, he's a good friend but you don't like him in that way." said Shisui trying to give his friend some useful advice.

"I have told him, several times, it's like he's in denial about it." sighed Ryuuko lifting his head off the table and getting a drink of water from his plastic cafeteria cup.

"Just tell him to take a hike, either you do it or I will." growled Shirogane glaring at his tray of food, for a long time he'd hated Kou, mainly because he took Ryuuko's attention away from him, but the kid was like a stalker! He swore it!

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Ryuuko suddenly jolting up.

"What are talking about?" Shirogane questioned the red eyed teen.

"I have a free period next so I'm going to pay a visit to the florist up the street." smiled Ryuuko.

"That doesn't really," Shisui paused mid sentence with a knowing look, "Ah, I see, good luck then."

"What?" asked Shirogane looking somewhat concerned by the unspoken conversion.

"I hope it works."

"I'm sure it will."

"What?"

"I'll explain later Shirogane, I'll be back by fourth period." said Ryuuko grabbing a sandwich from his plate and dashing off in the general direction of the door.

"What was that all about?" questioned Shirogane looking to Shisui who was waving to Ryuuko.

"Hm? Oh right, Ryuuko is going to buy Kou some flowers or a flower that will tell Kou how he feels." said Shisui simply.

Shirogane sighed loudly, "I swear Ryuuko has very bizarre ways of getting his feelings across."

"As do you Shirogane," said Shisui, "as do you."

Meanwhile Ryuuko was at his locker trying to find his wallet, "Ah! Found it!" he exclaimed grabbing the wallet but before he was able to shut his locker door someone slammed it shut and Ryuuko yelped loudly turning around quickly only to be face to face with Homurabi, he squeaked again.

"I need you to tell me something." said Homurabi.

"Wh-what might that be?"

Homurabi averted his eyes from Ryuuko, fighting to keep the light blush that tinted his cheeks away, Ryuuko blinked, he'd never seen Homurabi embarrassed before.

"What's Shisui's locker number?" he finally got out.

"Eh?" Ryuuko blinked.

"Well what is it?"

"Homurabi, are you perhaps going to give Shisui a gift?" asked Ryuuko with a slightly shocked face.

"So what if I am!" he snapped hands slamming on the locker either side of Ryuuko's head making him flinch.

"It's the one to the left of mine." said Ryuuko pointing in that general direction.

"And the combination?" he demanded.

"It's the month and day of his birthday," said Ryuuko, "you know what it is don't you?"

Homurabi stood up straighter removing his hands from the locker in favour of putting them in his pockets. "Yeah I know it." he said walking up the hall.

Ryuuko sighed and giggled a little, _so he does like Shisui after all._

…

Homurabi felt like his face was on fire, he couldn't believe he actually did that. _That little priestly pansy isn't going to let me live it down either _he thought, slightly annoyed by the fact Ryuuko seemed to like teasing him about things. He stopped in front of his locker and quickly unlocked it, sharp green eyes scanned the corridors for witnesses before he pulled out the flowers that had been safely stored in there.

Homurabi stared at the flowers in his hand for a long while before making his way back up the hall to Shisui's locker.

Stopping in front of said locker Homurabi's hand froze halfway to the lock, he shook his head quickly, _no, this is the only way I'll get it through to him _he thought entering the numbers and opening the locker. He carefully sat the bouquet in the locker before shutting it quietly and walking around the corner close by.

_Now all there is to do is wait,_ he thought, Homurabi was a little worried about what would become of this situation but it had to be done, if not Homurabi would never forgive himself.

There was a distinct sound of a locker opening and Homurabi glanced from behind his hiding spot.

"Oh my!"

There stood Shisui, holding the flowers Homurabi had just stuck in the boys locker.

_Oh. Fuck._ was all Homurabi could think at this point.

"Where on earth…" Shisui spoke softly to himself, "these are… rhododendron."

Homurabi swallowed nervously as Shisui moved to the nearest flower meaning chart, the light haired boy gasped ever so slightly before murmuring, "…I am dangerous."

Shisui turned quickly at the sound of footsteps and his eyes widened when he saw Homurabi leaning against the wall he was just hiding behind.

"Homurabi," he said softly, "d-did you leave these in my locker?"

"Do you get what I'm saying?" he asked, avoiding the question directly.

"You're telling me you're dangerous, correct?" Shisui said stepping toward Homurabi.

"Yeah, I know you gave me those flowers from this morning, Sawaki was the one that actually worked it out," he said glancing away from Shisui who was now standing in front of him, "I am dangerous, I have a lot of enemies not just within the school, it's not going to be any good for you to hang around me, you'll get hurt. I don't want that to happen to you."

A heavy blush had slowly risen to Homurabi and Shisui's faces at this point. Shisui blinked a few times and smiled warmly, reaching out clasping Homurabi's hand.

"Thankyou, Homurabi," he said warmly, "I understand you're worried about me, but, really you shouldn't, because no matter how many times you tell me your dangerous, I won't falter, I will continue to follow you, no matter what happens to you or us. Know this, I will forever be by your side, if you're wounded, I can heal you, so please. Please don't tell me to give up, when I'm just," Shisui sniffled softly, silent tears rolling down his cheeks, "I'm just hopelessly in love with you…"

"Sh-Shisui…" Homurabi's restraint snapped, he practically crushed Shisui against his chest and buried his face in the boys sea foam green hair, "I didn't know you felt that strongly about me, to tell the truth, I've never really been interested in someone like I have you before. So will you still give me a chance, despite the problems that could arise?"  
"Of course!" the response was muffled but strong and Shisui held tightly onto Homurabi, afraid some unknown force would tear them apart.

"I won't let you get hurt, I promise…"

…

When Ryuuko walked into fourth period and found Shisui gone, instead of worrying he just smiled. He smiled so brightly.

_Well done Homurabi, well done… _he thought glancing down at his bag making sure his flower for Kou was still safely tucked away, his smile faltered thinking about what would happen later.

"It appears they finally admitted their feelings for one another." came voice.

Ryuuko jumped and relaxed when he saw Sawaki standing next to his table, the two were both in the same ancient history class, it was actually how they met.

"You knew this would happen didn't you." said Ryuuko smiling softly.

"I did, but I wasn't so sure of the outcome," he said sitting next to Ryuuko, "and what about you, have you admitted your feelings to your beloved yet?"

"N-not yet," smiled Ryuuko nervously, "I plan on doing it at lunch."

"I see," Sawaki paused looking down at Ryuuko's bag which contained a rather sad flower, "good luck then."

"Thanks."

The teacher walked in at that moment and proceeded to begin the lesson, Sawaki's mind was else where. He was wondering who the flower in Ryuuko's bag was for.

_It isn't for his beloved I know that much, perhaps an unwanted admirer? If so, then who is it? Are they in our year? Younger? _Sawaki couldn't quite grasp it unless…

Sawaki frowned slightly with a somewhat sad look.

_Kou…_

…

Meanwhile in his class Kou let out a loud sneeze, his class laughed and Kou just grinned before frowning down at his textbook.

_Someone's talking about me, or maybe thinking, ew, that's kinda creepy, unless it's Ryuuko-sama, that'd be hot… _"Geh!" Kou sook his head violently trying to rid the mental image he had just conjured up.

"Is there something you wish to share with the class Kou?" his teacher said crossly.

"Haha~" Kou laughed nervously, "Nothing important, nope nothing at all," he laughed again and looked at his teacher's glare, "I'll shut up and pay attention now." he said swiftly staring at his text book.

The teacher just shook his head and was about to continue his lesson when the bell rang signalling lunch time.

His class bolted out the door before he could even assign the homework task he wanted to give them.

Kou chuckled as he dashed down the hall knowing his teacher would probably be having an internal rage that they'd all left. Before he new what was going on he felt himself collide with someone and he fell backwards the person landing on top of him.

"Ouch," he muttered, "Ah, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was looking for you Kou."

_That voice!_

"R-R-Ryuuko-sama!" Kou exclaimed when he realised Ryuuko was indeed lying on top of him, probably a little winded from his fall.

Ryuuko pulled himself up and offered his hand to Kou, "need a hand, I'm not the lightest person, that must have hurt."

Kou accepted the hand and got to his feet, "Not really, I was more surprised, you're very light."

Ryuuko smiled, a little sadly, and Kou suddenly wondered why.

"I came to give this to you." Ryuuko held out a flower to Kou.

Kou blinked taking the flower and looking at the tag attached to it.

_**Striped Carnation **_

"_**I can't be with you."**_

_I'm sorry, Kou, you are like a little brother to me, I do care for you, but not in the way you think._

_Forever and always your loyal friend,_

_Ryuuko._

"R-Ryuuko-sama this is…"

"I'm sorry Kou," said Ryuuko on the verge of tears, "I'm so sorry."

"Y-you mean it don't you? I'm just a friend to you?" Kou said not really wanting to believe it, refusing to cry.

"Yes, a very, very dear friend that will never be replaced," said Ryuuko patting Kou's head, "no one can replace the place you hold in my heart, I beg of you Kou, do not hate me."

Kou smiled, it was forced, he knew it, Ryuuko new it but- "I understand, well then," he paused turning quickly, " See ya!"

Kou ran away from Ryuuko as fast he could, he heard Ryuuko call out after him but he ignored it, he ignored like he ignored the tears that poured down his cheeks.

Ryuuko slumped to his knees, a single silent tear rolled down his cheek, it had been hard, yes, but it had to happen, it had to be done, now maybe, just maybe he could forever remain one of Kou's treasured friends, it would take time, but it would happen…

"I'll make it happen." said Ryuuko, voice barely above a whisper.

Ryuuko rose to his feet slowly and smiled, "now then, it's time for another leap of hope."

With that Ryuuko dashed back to his home room to lay out his plan, Ryuuko prayed he wouldn't be late.

"Che," Shirogane grumbled, heading to his home room class, "how the hell did I forget my phone, I swear it was in my bag in fourth period."

He opened the classroom door and slammed it closed, for no real reason other than to let his frustration out. The frustration however, was short lived when he saw a single white lily on his desk. Cautiously Shirogane walked over to it and picked up the lily noticing his phone had been next to it.

"A white lily?" he said to no one really, "what did they mean again…"

"It's heavenly to be with you…"

"Wha-" Shirogane turned around swiftly to find Ryuuko standing at the front of the classroom, Shirogane blinked, when had he gotten there. He noticed the huge map slightly out of place and realised he must have been hiding behind that.

"Ryuuko you…"

"I mean what the flower is telling you," he said blushing heavily, "it's heavenly to be with you, Shirogane…"

"You, wait, were you the one who put the roses in my locker too?" he asked slightly shocked.

Ryuuko nodded, "yes, I also know you're the one who gave me my flowers as well."

Shirogane blushed, "H-how did you figure it out?"

"Sawaki." he said simply.

"That guy, how the hell did he know?" Shirogane muttered.

Ryuuko laughed airily, "he's very insightful."

"Yeah…" Shirogane trailed off and looked at Ryuuko, and noticed for the first time exactly how breathtakingly beautiful he was.

Shirogane walked slowly toward Ryuuko and embraced him very gently, "Would you give me the honour of asking you out to dinner?"

Ryuuko gasped and smiled holding Shirogane tightly, "yes," he whispered, "yes of course!"  
Shirogane took a deep breath, "I'm not very good at this sort of stuff but, Ryuuko, I love you, ever since we were kids I've always noticed how beautiful you were, and as we've grown up you've only gotten more breathtaking, and my love has only grown stronger."

Ryuuko chuckled softly and Shirogane frowned, "Wh-what are laughing about? I just told you I'm in love with you and your laughing?"

"I'm sorry," said Ryuuko reaching up a stroking Shirogane's cheeks with his hands, "I just had no idea you were such a romanticist."

"W-well, I'm not really…" he grumbled.

"Shh, I understand." said Ryuuko smiling fondly at his new lover.

"Will you also grant me the honour of stealing your first kiss?"

"Eh?" Ryuuko didn't even have time to answer the question before Shirogane gently pressed his lips against Ryuuko's, the raven haired boy clung to the taller male and pressed himself against Shirogane harder. When Shirogane ran his tongue against Ryuuko's lips there was no resistance and it slipped into the submissive boys warm mouth with ease. Ryuuko made a slight noise of pleasure at the foreign feeling, he whimpered loudly against Shirogane's mouth and clung to his tighter, legs becoming weak until he was completely relying on Shirogane to hold him.

Shirogane drew back and Ryuuko leaned against his chest, panting heavily, "I love you, Shirogane." he whispered.

"And I you Ryuuko." Shirogane said gently kissing the top of Ryuuko's head.

It was as if time had stopped, everything seemed to be perfect, and Ryuuko really wouldn't have had it any other way…

…

It was last period and Kou watched sadly as he saw Shirogane and Ryuuko leave hand in hand from his spot on the roof. His legs were hanging over the edge as the fence was partly broken he glared at Shirogane with nothing but hatred.

"You seem quite angry."

Kou turned and glared, clearly pissed off, "Fuck off Sawaki, I'm not in the mood for your teasing."

"I'm not here to be cruel to you." said Sawaki sitting next to Kou, he slid an open chocolate box between the two.

Kou looked at the bright red box confused, "this is?"

"Homurabi had extra chocolates and he gave them to me because he didn't want them." said Sawaki drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Why are you here?" Kou questioned.

"Because like you I too have been left behind, unwanted." he said sadly.

Kou was shocked into silence, what did that mean? left behind by who? Homurabi? Was Sawaki in love with Homurabi?

Kou chose to ignore that disturbing topic, "I guess, that means, we're sort of the same right now then." he said.

"Something like that." said Sawaki staring up at the sky.

"This valentines day this kinda sucks doesn't it." said Kou.

"I believe it does, unless you have someone special to share it with, it's just another day of the year, another boring day." said Sawaki a little sadly.

"Sawaki…"

Sawaki didn't respond, just trying to get his pony tail to stay still.

"Hey Sawaki, how about just today, valentines day every year, we call a truths? No fighting with each other." suggested Kou, he had no idea where that came from.

Sawaki smiled, "Sure, why not."

Kou grinned and boldly tugged Sawaki over to him and leaned the blonde on his shoulder. Sawaki blushed heavily at the sudden act but ignored it and decided to just relish in the feeling of having a person this close to him. He hadn't had such close contact with a human for a very, very long time.

"Sawaki, you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said pausing before asking shyly, "c-can we stay like this for a while?"

Kou's eyes widened and he blushed slightly before smiling, "Yeah, we can."

The two watched as people began leaving from last period heading home as the sun began to set, the sky burning orange.

Kou realised something at that moment, maybe, just maybe, he could get a little closer to Sawaki.

Maybe in the near future, they could finally stop trying to fight each other.

Maybe - They might finally realise what they feel…

.

.

.

_I love him…_

…

THE END

…

**A/N - **It's done! Just on time! I started writing this like before Christmas last year for no real reason and wasn't sure if I'd get it up for valentines day but I did it! ^w^ there's probably a few errors because I've only proof read it once ^^;;

Hope you enjoyed it!

…


End file.
